The long range purpose of this project is to examine the neural basis of the adaptive mechanisms responsible for maintaining appropriate performance levels in the vestibulo-ocular reflex. Our present concern is to determine exactly where the modifiable elements are located through lesions and single unit recordings in the vestibulo-ocular reflex pathways. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Miles, F.A.: The Primate Flocculus and Eye-Head Coordination. In Brooks, B. and Bajandas, F. (Eds.): Eye Movements: ARVO Symposium. New York, Plenum Press, 1977, pp. 75-92.